


It's a Lie, But I Mean It

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders before Remus are dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Lie, But I Mean It

Remus slammed his book shut and pushed his chair back as he stood up, causing it to scrape against the stone floor and fall back with a crash.  
“Mr. Lupin, please, sit down!” Professor McGonagall said, and if she was surprised by the sudden gesture, she didn’t show it. The entire class that had be reading silently a moment ago was now looking at the sixth year with interest.  
Remus looked up at her, with tears that weren’t exactly there yet. Minerva McGonagall never missed anything. She nodded at him briskly once, and he all but ran from the room. Only noticing he left his book behind when it was too late.  
She looked around at her students who all looked back to their pages. All with the exception of the Marauders, of course. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black were all sniggering to each other in the back.  
Ah, the back row. The place all the troublemakers, slackers, and sleepers go.  
The professor moved deftly through the rows of students, reaching out and grabbing the book with the intent of returning it to her student later. She noticed the boys still sniggering and decided that could be left up to them.  
She walked up to the Marauders, a shadow dramatically falling over them as they snickered. They felt as though death was bestowed upon them as they looked up into the stony and smug face of Minerva McGonagall. She held out the book in both hands, causing the boys to thing that she was presenting them with the Holy Bible instead of Remus’ transfiguration textbook.  
“Er, Professor? I think you’ve got it wrong. None of us are Remus. I’m quite too cool to be Remus.” James Potter said.  
“As I am quite too pretty.” Sirius chipped in.  
“As I am not quite as mundane.” Peter added in his say.  
“As none of you are quite as smart.” She finished. “You are to bring this to Remus Lupin after class.”  
They all looked at her as if this was legitimately the most unfair thing a teacher has ever done in the history of education.  
“That prat is so hard to find if he doesn’t want to be found! Professor, it could take all night!” James exclaimed.  
“Yes, that is quite alright, Mr. Potter.” She said, and when she turned and made way back to her desk they knew the discussion was over and they now had a heavy burden upon them.  
Class ended not too much later, and the Marauders took to their task.  
“Now, where could this kid be?” James asked.  
“Anywhere.” Sirius answered with a heavy sigh.  
“I’ve an idea! List off all the places he could be!” Peter said.  
“Common room.”  
“Doubt that. Dorms?”  
“I doubt that, too. By the lake?”  
“Maybe, kitchens?”  
“Does he know how to get there?”  
“Oh, probably not.”  
“Let’s check the common room first, and just hope that he’s there.”  
The other two nodded their approval and set off to Gryffindor Tower. On their way there they caught Snape and Malfoy acting suspiciously. They knew they had to get the book to the shaggy haired prat, but that could wait. How often was it that they got dirt on the two Slytherins?  
To be completely honest, quite frequently.  
But this was a lot more fun than talking to Remus, who none of them really liked. That’s why they pulled pranks on him almost as often as doing so to Snape.  
Like just this morning. They had jinxed his transfiguration book to show him all his flaws (that were or were not there) instead of information on transfiguration. That’s why he ran out of the room weeping like a small child (only not really).  
They followed closely behind the boys, ready to see whatever they were so obviously hiding. James pulled his invisibility cloak out from under his robes, very glad his intuition persuaded him to bring it with him that morning. Once they were all hidden and well invisible they were brought to a door they’d never noticed before, and followed quickly behind Lucius Malfoy, as to not draw attention by opening the door again.  
They sat in the corner of the foreign room watching, waiting. A minute later, the door opened again and Remus entered. They looked at each other, shocked. What was he, a Gryffindor, doing with them, two Slytherins?  
He sat on the couch between the two when they both moved over for him. He pulled out books and three quills and three accompanying bottles of ink. They in turn took out notes and spare parchment.  
“Are you alright, Remus?” Snape asked softly.  
“Yes, yes. I just wish I wasn’t so stupid to leave that book behind. I want to burn it, but now it isn’t even in my possession.” He said quietly. His puffy eyes and splotchy face really contradicted his answer, though.  
“What was it about that book, though?” Malfoy asked compassionately, but didn’t quite manage to keep the curiosity out of his voice.  
“Potter and his stupid cronies.” Remus spat venomously. “They jinxed it so it would insult me.” The Slytherins looked at each other with ‘aw crap’ faces. “It was just like returning home.”  
It was at that moment that Sirius noticed all the scars on Remus’ face and quickly whispered it to James. James looked alarmed and they both felt guilty.  
“I guess this makes how you feel even worse.” Malfoy said. Remus looked up at him—in the direction of the Marauders—with a pained expression.  
“Yes. Yes, I suppose it does.” He answered softly. Peter, James and Sirius were very confused at this point.  
“You’re still in love with him?” Snape asked incredulously. Remus glared at him.  
“This doesn’t just go away, Severus!” He snapped.  
“Right, I’ll be sensitive to your desires, no matter how wrong and otherworldly they are.” Severus drawled in his usual monotone, yet somehow alluring voice.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Remus asked, sounding even angrier now.  
“What he means is,” Malfoy interjected, “Black? Really? We’re cool with the whole queer thing, but Sirius Black? Out of all the people, even out of all your bullies?”  
All the Marauders sat frozen to their spots, and they stared wide-eyed and gaping.  
What.  
“Yes, though it doesn’t matter. Or at least, it won’t soon, will it?” Remus asked softly, looking back down to his notes.  
“You cannot go through with that!” Lucius yelled. “That’s not how things work! Love or not, you must live on, Remus!”  
“You don’t get it, Lucius. He’s my soul mate. I don’t like it as much as you don’t, but it’s what happened. Transformations have been especially painful lately. The wolf considers him part of the pack, and it’s especially hard when he hurts me. Though, it can’t be helped. They hate me, all of them. And Black does whatever Potter tells him to.” He said, “The wolf needs him. He is sick of being alone, he needs someone.”  
Sirius was angry at first hearing all that Remus was saying until the last part of what he said. He looked at James with soft eyes, and received the same look in return.  
“Anyways, I refuse to stay here if this is all we’re going to talk about.” Remus stood, nearing tears again, and left the room after grabbing his bag. Snape and Malfoy weren’t that far behind him. The Marauders took off the cloak and looked at each other.  
“Well, Remus is full of surprises, isn’t he?” James asked.  
“Werewolf, abused, gay, friends with Slytherins, and in love Sirius.” Peter confirmed. They both looked to Sirius who looked shocked, even still. It must be a shock to him, since he is Remus’ soul mate, which meant that Remus was most likely his soul mate too.  
James held out the textbook to his best mate, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Mate, I think you should bring this to him.” Sirius nodded, not entirely sure of what he was about to go do. He took the book and left the room going to where his instincts led him.  
He found himself at the Astrology Tower. He walked over to where he saw Remus. He was sitting with his knees tucked into his chest with is head resting on his knees. Sirius stood over him with a posture that seemed impatient. When the shaggy haired sixth year looked up, he was shocked. Sirius handed him his book. When he saw Remus toss the book several feet away and began to shout ‘Incendio’.  
Sirius stopped him by saying the counter-jinx over his fire spell. “It should be fine now, no more insults.” Remus ogled at him, because Sirius Black never used a tone as soft as that one with anyone. Sirius then sat across from Remus, shocking him even more.  
“Um?” Remus asked, forgetting how to use his language skills. Sirius grabbed his hands and inquired, “Is it hard?”  
Remus furrowed his eyebrows at the question. “Being a werewolf. Is it hard?” His eyes widened at the surprise topic.  
“Oh.”  
“You don’t have to answer.”  
“I’ll answer it if you answer this.” Remus said and continued when Sirius nodded, “I want to know why you followed Severus and Lucius into that room.”  
“They were acting suspiciously.” Sirius said blandly.  
“Well, then, yes. It is hard.”  
“In which ways?”  
“Are you really going to make me say it all again? You’ve heard it earlier.”  
“Maybe I want to hear you say it again.”  
“Maybe I’m really not the monster out of us two.”  
“I’m a monster for just asking my mate to say how much he loves me?” He said hinting at a smile.  
“Yes.” His smile vanished at the sound of tears in Remus’ voice. He looked up and to his horror he was about to cry. “Do you know how hard it is to live this alone for this long? When other people find their mates they’re already on good terms. But not for good ol’ Remus! Oh, god forbid something is easy for him for once. My life is a god damn work of fiction!”  
Sirius put his hand on the side of Remus’ face before leaning in and pressing his lips against the ones of the shocked and lonely boy’s.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” Remus sounded defeated.  
“Everything we’ve ever done to hurt you.”  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
"It was a lie, of course, but the thing is, I meant it when I said it."


End file.
